


Chrysanthemum (ONE-SHOT)

by plums_peaches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Foreplay, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Slight degredation, Smut, but still a little kinky because i hate vanilla, feeding you dessert before dinner, nothing TOO kinky, safe words, you didn't ask permisison before touching levi and now you're paying for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plums_peaches/pseuds/plums_peaches
Summary: You touch Captain Levi without permission and pay heavily for it.Have fun you degenerates.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Chrysanthemum (ONE-SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a one-shot, but I decided to go ahead and write out the full thing. Check out my other work, The Edge of the World, for the complete story.
> 
> I am a nasty piece of shit so OF COURSE I wrote one of the seggs scenes first ;) (because that's what we're all here for, innit?)  
> I honestly don't know if I'm any good at writing so here is my first offering to you horny bastards looking to escape reality.

“Captain” you call out in a soft voice. “I brought your tea.” You open the door with a sigh. “but you really should be getting to bed soon” you murmur under your breath, knowing that the sooner he calls the evening, the sooner you can rest in your bed as well.  
  


The scene in front of you is not what you expected.  
  


The captain is lying completely still on his couch, his right arm curled under his head, supporting it. If not for the slightest rise and fall of his chest, he could have been a sculpture.  
  


Wordlessly, you set the tray of tea on your work desk. The slight clink the china makes seems to reverberate around the room; you’ve never heard as loud of a sound. Gently, you approach the dark green couch and squat down to observe the sleeping soldier, rocking back on your heels.  
  


Your breath catches slightly, you don’t think you’ll see this sight again and try to drink it all in.  
  
 _You’ll never be satiated.  
  
_

Levi is resting gently on his right side. His arm underneath him and his legs curled up, fitting snuggly in the length of the couch. His lips are parted ever so slightly and if you hold your breath, you can hear the slightest whistling of the air passing through his thin lips. His jet black hair falls gently over his face. You’ve never seen him look so peaceful—wait, peaceful may not be the right word. You’ve never seen him without the scowl you could have sworn was permanently engraved on his face. Without it, you are able to properly appreciate how handsome he is for the first time.  
  


 _Hold on…when did I start finding the captain handsome?_ You think to yourself. But the scene in front of yourself is impossible to deny. The slight angle of his jaw. The curl of his slim fingers. The silkiness of his hair. The sharp angle of his eyes. How he seems to exude confidence even in the subtle breath of sleep.  
  


You wrap your arms around your knees and tilt your head to rest against them. You take a deep inhale, and when you release it, you finally allow yourself to pay attention to your own body's response. The reaction you've had to this man for a while now, if you're being honest to yourself.  
  


You feel your pulse racing in your body, strong and steady. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears. Everything looks sharper as your pupils dilate while looking at your sleeping captain.

_Curiosity._

Slowly, as if under a spell, your stretch your right arm toward him.

_Longing._

Your fingers hesitate a centimeter from his head

_Desire.  
  
_

Your fingers brush the ends of his hair. You take a strand between your thumb and index finger and let it fall softly over his face. Then, spurred on by adrenaline, you gently trace the back of your hand down that sharp jawline, marveling in the softness. His skin is cold against your warm hands, and your mind is blank except for the single thought of how much you wish you could remain in this moment forever.

It doesn’t last long.

You see a flash of the deepest blue lock onto your warm brown and feel an iron grip against your wrist. A voice, hardly above a whisper cuts the air, amplified in the silence.

“You dare touch me, you scum?”

Your arm is violently pulled and the world spins in front of you, but you never lose contact with the piercing blue of your captain’s eyes. Before you realize what is happening, the wind is knocked out of you as you are heavily pushed against the sofa. You can feel the imprint of his warmth against your back. Your arm is pinned above you against the armrest.

“Little bitch” Levi growls, the scowl has returned and you can hear the disdain in his voice. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

_Ah yes, this is who this man is. Sour, hateful, always in control of his emotions._ But that’s also because no one has ever tested these waters before. You gather your wits and remember who you’re dealing with. But also who he is dealing with as well.

Smiling slightly, you draw your free left arm up to his face and allow your fingers to graze the downturned corners of his mouth.

“Yknow, captain” you match his cool tone, revealing nothing in your eyes, “if you keep up this expression all the time, you’ll get premature wrinkle lines”. That seems to do it.

“Tch” he spits at you while quickly whipping his head around to get out of reach from your fingertips. Roughly, he grabs your left wrist and pins it above you with your other arm, an grip that is impossible to escape. Now that he has you restrained underneath him, he slowly brings his head down until the two of you are so close, you can feel his breath against your cheek as he murmurs, “If you want to touch me, you need to ask permission first.”

That was unexpected. Your eyes fly open and you hope the alarm isn't obvious on your face. Your pulse is racing and your heart is beating so loudly, you could swear that your captain can hear it too. You’re grateful for clouds which permit only the faintest moonlight through the windows, so that Levi can’t see how red your ears and face have become. You feel yourself getting lightheaded, your senses overwhelmed The subtle but clean scent of his cologne fills your nostril, amber and cedar. The cool, slim fingers rendering your arms worthless above your head. The piercing blue eyes that never leave yours, made even more menacing through narrowed eyes. You try to read his stone-cold face for any sign of expression, but he gives away nothing.

  
Suddenly, you’re aware of the orientation of your lower extremities. Your legs are spread out long across the couch. Levi’s left leg is on the floor, but his right is bent at the knee, giving him height over you. Or so it was.

His thigh moves up further between your legs until it brushes roughly against your crotch. Your breath catches and you feel a stirring in your lower belly. Slowly, he begins to grind his knee against you and the feeling is enough that you immediately start dripping.

He pulls his face back and smirks, amusement the only thing that darts across his face. You can only imagine what he sees from his vantage point, a completely dumbstruck and helpless soldier at his mercy. “Or maybe it is you who wants to be touched by me?” His velvety smooth voice fills your mind with nothing else but the need, the primal want, to be touched by this man. “If you want me to touch you, you need to ask for it" he hums. 

He suddenly moves his leg away from you and you gasp at the sudden loss of friction. Without thought, you raise your hips towards him, chasing the touch that makes you feel empty without.

“Stay down, slut.” Levi spits, one of his hands grasping the side of your hip to push you back down. “Didn’t I just say you need to ask if you want me to touch you?”

At this point, there is nothing you can do. Your whole mind is filled with the thought of being closer to him. To let him conquer you and have his way with you.

“Yes” you exhale, “Touch me…. I want you to touch me.” At this, you see something else flash in his eyes. Like he’s reached a decision and his eyes narrow as he contemplates you. _Just a little more,_ you think.

“Levi” its only a whisper, but its enough to push him over the edge. His mind is made up. No longer are you cadet and captain, just Levi and Reader, tangled together on his couch. 

His lips crash against yours and your breath is stolen. His tongue violently forces its way between your lips and you feel it exploring the crevices of your mouth, gliding over your teeth until you feel his own nipping violently at your lower lip. His leg is back between yours but the touch is no longer conversational, as he grinds his strength onto your crotch. You feel his grip loosen against your arms and you use moment to break free and loop them around his neck, simultaneously pulling him down against you and pulling your body up against his.

You gasp as he suddenly picks you up, your legs naturally wrapping around him in any attempt to bring him closer to you. You pull back for a moment to look into those deep blue eyes, both of your breaths rapid and ragged at this point. He pushes through the door that leads to his personal quarters and throws you onto his perfectly made bed. You use your arms to back up slowly until you feel the wooden bedpost at your back. He looks at you in full now, how your eyes don’t flinch from his gaze. Instead, you’re sizing him up, challenging him. He makes his way over until he’s straddling you, up on his knees so that your face is level with his crotch. You gulp as you see the impressive bulge in the front of his pants and dare to glance up at him.

Steel eyes and a demanding face meet yours. “Well, Reader? Get to work.” the voice, usually full of malice and boredom, is now thick with lust. His command was forceful, but you don’t think you imagine the twinge of gentleness in it. A way out, if you wished.

_Like hell._ You can’t believe how turned on you are. Immediately, your fingers start working his belt and zipper, all the while nuzzling his crotch and breathing in his scent. His breath catches for a moment and it spurs you on even more. Finally, you yank his underwear down to reveal his dick fully. You’d be lying if you said you’d never imagined what it would look like, but with it finally inches from your mouth, you can’t help but feel impressed at its length and girth.

You lick your lips and dive in, slowly licking his base first before gliding your tongue up his length. You circle a few times at the tip before taking it in your mouth, as deep as you can.

Not deep enough for him, apparently. You almost choke as your arms are once against pinned above your head and he rams his dick deep down your throat, your head banging against the bedframe. Your eyes water and you feel like gagging, but quickly adjust to breathing through your nose and relaxing your throat to let him push even further down. Levi moves slowly at first, but as you become more accustomed to him filling your mouth, he thrusts with increasing speed and force. You can hear him grunt through his teeth as you start using your tongue to cradle and tease him with each thrust, until he has no choice but to release your arms so he can tangle his fingers in your hair and force you against his dick.

With your hands free, your fingers greedily grab his hips to give you more stability as well. Your fingertips snake their way under his boxers and you feel the tight muscles underneath. _His ass his really the best_ you think to yourself, the tears now starting to trek their way down your cheeks.

The signs start to show themselves. The way his grunts start turning into moans, the quick rhythm that he’s found to his liking. The ways his eyes shut as he chases his own end. With a final push, you feel his cum shoot onto the back of your throat, and are silently grateful for how deep he is already. It makes it easier to swallow. Your caress him with your tongue as watch the shivers run down his body, marveling at the sight of it all.

He finally pulls back and you welcome the rush of air that fills your lungs, finally realizing how out of breath and panting you are. He sees you then, panting, tear stained, with a trickle of his seed out of the corner of your mouth.

The decision is made.  
  


He shoves you down against the soft pillows and growls into your ear, “Your safe word is chrysanthemum, say that at any point and I’ll let you go” He pulls back to look you in the eyes, “I don’t play soft. If you agree to this, then you’re mine. Your holes are mine and mine alone to play with, and I’ll use them as I like.” His eyes narrow slightly, “And this is only an after-hours agreement, you hear me? Don’t expect special treatment because you became your captain’s slut. Outside of here, you’re still just another shitty cadet, got it?”

You swallow, but once again meet his eyes without flinching. You’re getting what you want out of this too, and you’re not going to let him scare you away from it. “Understood, _Levi"_ you say without a single waver in your voice. He looks at you, hesitating just for a moment, making sure you fully understand the terms he set before you. When you grin back, he snaps, “Tell me your safe word”

“Chrysanthemum”

“Good, now are you ready to let me have my way with you?”

“I don’t think I can wait another second”

In a flurry, your shirt is pulled over your head. He forces his lips against your once again as his hands start caressing your chest underneath your bra, the cool fingertips teasing your nipples until they’re erect. He plants kisses down your neck as he starts unfastening your bra, all the while you are greedily grabbing the ends of his shirt and lifting it over his head. He leans back to discard the garment along with the rest of your clothes, yanking down your pants, underwear, and boots in one gesture. He looks at how wet your panties are as he works the rest of his clothes off and the smirk returns.

“I can’t believe you’ve restrained yourself all this time when you are so clearly leaking for me” he chimes at you, satisfaction ringing in his voice.

You blush at how truthful his words are, _Oh well, I've come this far already.  
  
_

For the first time, you see Levi standing completely bare in front of you. The moonlight hits his frame so perfectly that you think you'll have the image ingrained in your brain forever. The smooth and well-defined muscles. The pattern of permanent scars years of ODM gear straps have left along his shoulders and thighs. The raven black hair and the drops of sweat rolling their way down his face and neck. You're almost upset that no one else gets to appreciate just how beautiful this man it.

“You seem pretty riled up yourself, despite just shooting your load down my throat” you respond coolly, reaching out your leg so that your toes nudge the cock that grew hard again after seeing you naked, sprawled out on top of his sheets.

“Tch”, he remarks, and then all of a sudden he is on top of you once again. But this time it's different. Skin on skin, his own heat melting into yours. Your tongues dance together, and you feel your nipple tug in between his fingers. He circles it for a while before tracing down the line of your abs with his fingertips, electricity sparking along the way. His hand comes to rest over the throbbing nub and you pull back from him to bite your lip, stiffening a groan.

There is a slight sadistic chuckle as he starts marking your neck, "Let me hear that voice of yours, Reader, you're not allowed to keep anything from me."

He rubs your clit harder and you can no longer restrain the sounds that escape you, rich with lust. "Please, touch me more" you whimper at him, submission flickering in your eyes as you beg him to ravish you.

"Not just yet" he replies. His fingers have now moved down to stroke your slit, your slick coating his fingertips as he teases his middle finger at your opening. "Tell me, Reader, has anyone else ever touched this pretty little pussy of yours?" He inserts his finger completely, slowly, memorizing each fold that he encounters, "Were you slutty enough to go as far to show this to your Commander, perhaps" he asks, and you hear the edge in his voice.

At this point, your mind is foggy. "No" you breathe, with what little coherence you have. "Only you, Levi. You're the only one I would ever allow to touch me. You're the only one I want."

This seems to please him, and he pulls his finger out to give your pussy a slap. You gasp at the noise it makes, the pain pulling you back to reality and giving you something to hold on to. The tingling feeling it leaves behind makes you even wetter.

"Good" he growls back to you, "From now on, I have complete ownership over this pussy. If anyone else dares to touch it, I'll rip off their fingernails off one by one, understand?"

"Yes"

He lowers himself between your legs and spreads your folds apart. You feel his breath against your opening and hold your breath for what you know is about to come, anticipation seeping out of you for his hungry eyes. "You really have the prettiest pussy. And I'm the only one who gets to eat it."

And with that, his begins to feast. His tongue licks up the length of your slit, slowly at first, gathering every drop he can. He suckles around your folds, your thighs, your ass, everywhere that you've dripped your nectar so far. The sensation is overwhelming and your thighs begin to shake as you grasp the sheets around you to steady yourself.

"Don't move your legs, I want you nice and spread for me" he grunts against your sex as he forces your legs up, giving him full view of your pussy. His mouth latches on and you feel his tongue push its way inside you. The feeling is foreign to you and you struggle to keep yourself in position as you feel your insides involuntarily squirming against him. He eats you out without any hesitation, pushing into the deepest parts of you and drinking you in, like a man parched as if he'd been wandering in the desert for days until finally finding an oasis in you.

_Hoooly fuck._ At this point, you can't even believe the noises you hear yourself making. Or the sounds that are coming from down below you. You didn't think it was possible to feel this good, and at the same time, it isn't enough. You roll your hips against his mouth, guiding his tongue to just the right spot. He shoots a possessive arm around your waist to hold you down. You can feel his lips curl into a smile and he moves up to take care of your clit. He closes his mouth over it and tongues it gently. The sensation is enough to send you spiraling and you would have come then and there if not for his command.

"Don't you dare come until I allow you to" he says against you. The movement of his mouth feels strange against you and it takes all your willpower to hold back the fireworks you can feel begging to explode behind your eyes. "This pussy is mine and I'm the one who decides how long I get to play with your clit before you come."

You groan in response and feel two fingers slip into you. With his other hand, he raises the fold of skin to expose more of your clit and begins tonguing you hard and relentlessly. Rhythmically, he thrusts his fingers and tongues you until you feel every muscle in you tense and shake, begging for release. Your hand grabs the back of his head and smashes his face even deeper into your pussy. This makes him all the more excited and he starts making audible grunts against your sex, and the sound brings you to the edge.

"Please!" you beg at him, tears forming at the corner of your eyes.

"Come" he says calmly, and thrusts his fingers as deep as they will go as his mouth closes over your clit.

Immediately, you come with the force of a hurricane at his command. Your hand releases from the back of his head, only to have your legs wrap around him as you twist and turn over his blankets, the muscles in your body spasming with a power unequal to anything never experienced before. It’s as if every nerve ending in your body is lit on fire. Even through your eyes are closed, you see flashes of colors explode behind your eyelids. All you can think about is him. _Levi._

He lazily licks circles around your clit and rubs your pussy from the inside to prolong your orgasm, and when you finally stop shaking he moves up to plant a wet kiss over your mouth. You can taste yourself on him and the sinfulness of it all makes you moan again, wrapping your legs around him. Despite just coming, you feel empty without his fingers inside you, and you start grinding your throbbing and dripping opening against his hard cock. The heat of it against you makes your eyelids flutter as you gaze into the bottomless blue of his eyes.

For just a moment, you can see yourself in them, and he in yours. You both pause then, holding each other. When was the last time either of you were able to appreciate another person's warmth like this? How long has it been since you felt this vulnerable? This human? You calm your breathing the best you can and force your heartrate down a little. You want to savor every moment that is about to come instead of attacking him in a fury like a mad dog. 

"Are you ready?" he whispers at you. He is surprisingly tender in that moment, his eyes scanning your face for any sign of pain or fear. A palm cradles your face and wipes away a stray tear from your jawline.

In response, you press your lips back against his and position your hips, spreading your legs to allow him easier access. He takes a deep breath in and reaches down to grab his dick. He rubs it back and forth a few times over your slit, gathering its slickness over the tip. Your muscles involuntarily clench at the sensation and the movement doesn't escape him. "Relax" he mutters into your hair as he gently rubs your clit, inserting the tip of his cock into your opening. He stays there for just a moment as you take a deep breath in. On the exhale, you feel him push in, all in one go. Your breath catches sharply in your throat and you choke a little, every nerve in your body electrified.

He's watching your face the whole time and has the decency to pause while you adjust to the feeling of him being totally inside you. Of the two of you being connected. You look at him them, eyes clear and full of acceptance for everything this man is. He kisses you, briefly, and pulls out slowly just so that the tip remains, then rams in again. You let out a choked scream as he slams into you, spreading your walls and filling your insides. He begins to move in sincerity now, his breath coming in puffs around your ears. He kisses your neck, leaving marks along the way, before enclosing his teeth over your pulse point. You rake your fingertips down his back and wrap your legs around him, thrusting your hips in time with his.

Both of you are ravenously touching every part of the other you can. His broad shoulders. Your slim collarbone. His abs. Your breasts. His thick back muscles. Your slim waist. You don't how long it's been until you feel yourself approaching completion once more. You reach down to try and touch yourself but his hand slams yours above your head. "You're not allowed to touch what's mine" he hisses in your ear, voice straining.

"Levi" you cry to him "I'm so close, please let me come. Please let me come for you. You're the only one who can make me feel this way, you are the only one I ever want inside of me. You're the only one who gets to see me like this, so please finish me off!"

It's the first time you've begged him for anything and it riles him up even more. The normally stand-offish and moody cadet, now mewling and squirming underneath him. He looks down to where he can see his dick entering you and moans against your mouth, but rewards you all the same and you feel him start rubbing your clit with the same urgency that he thrusts into you. "Come" he commands, and immediately you throw your head back and let out the most primordial scream as your insides clamp down around him. He exclaims at the sensation and pushes in you three more times before pulling out and releasing his seed over your stomach.

You lay there twitching and panting for a while. You are absolutely spent and your legs are still shaking. When your head finally clears, you move your eyes to the ceiling above his bed, unsure of what to do next but completely sure that if you look at him now, you'll say something stupid and ruin the whole moment.  
  
He moves from the bed and you hear him in the adjoining bathroom, the water running. _Damn, I just fucked Captain Levi._ You try to wrap your head around it, but even though his dick was slamming into you a few minutes ago, you still can't quite comprehend what just happened. A few moments pass and he returns, freshened up with a clean pair of pants on. You can't help but feel a little disappointed you don't get to see him naked again. Rising to your elbows, you turn to face him.

"Stay put" he murmurs, his eyes looking down to the cloth in his hands, "You're filthy and I don't want you dirtying anything else in here"

 _Arrogant fucker,_ you think. "Hmph" you pout with cynical humor glinting in your eyes. "And whose fault is that?"

Wordlessly, he begins wiping the products of the night's activities from your stomach. You gape slightly at him, not expecting him to clean you up, but he continues to gently wipe down your body and legs, leaving the cool sensation of clean water behind. He gently presses the cold towel against your neck and only then are you aware of the stinging bite marks that dot your neck and shoulders. He keeps his eyes down and for just a moment, you see a flash of apology flicker through his face. You keep quiet but continue observing his face, looking for the smallest hint of emotion to show itself again.

Once he is satisfied, he returns to the bathroom and you roll over to find your shirt. You pull it over your head and grab your panties as well, leaving the rest of your clothes strewn out on the floor. He comes back empty handed to see you sitting with your back to him on the opposite end of the bed, collecting your boots next to you. You make eye contact then, and the air between you starts with slight awkwardness you attribute to your own naivety and inexperience. And also his general demeanor as an arrogant asshole. 

"Do you want me to go?" you ask lightly.

Something flashes in his face then, but you're not able to discern what. He stays quiet for a moment, then responds in his normal, atonal voice. "Not unless you want to."

 _Good enough for me._ You know that's the best you'll get, and with a satisfied sigh, you huddle under his covers and roll over, facing him. Was it a bad idea to stay in the captain's room overnight? Definitely. But at that moment, you are too high on endorphins and too spent from your sexcapades to care. You close your eyes and are certain that sleep is but a moment away from you.

He watches your face for a moment, the way your hair gently drapes over your face and how the shadows from your eyelashes dance over your cheek in the flickering candlelight. Finally, deciding you weren't an immediate threat, he stretches out on the opposite side of the bed. You hear his bedside drawer open and close and soon, the scent of cigarette smoke soon fills your nostrils. Your peek your eyes open to see him laid back over the covers, legs crossed with an arm behind his head, the other tapping the butt of a cigarette over an ashtray. You follow the small light of the cigarette as he brings it to his lips and takes a long draw, illuminating his face and making him look more handsome than you thought was possible. The smoke he exhales seems to linger for a moment around his perfect features before disappearing.

The space between you is too far. You wriggle over until you're close enough to extend a hand to rest over his heart. He starts, and the arm behind his hand moves as if to knock yours away, but you don't make any more movements. You are too tired, the feeling of his heartbeat under your fingers is too comforting. He stays on guard for a moment, but soon your breath is shallow and rhythmic as you fall asleep next to him.

_As he draws on his cigarette, Levi looks at the familiar swirls of smoke that disappear as they escape towards the ceiling. He is careful to not drop any ashes onto his covers. He continues smoking, eventually becoming relaxed enough to pay attention to the delicate hand that is draped over his heart. He doesn't hate the warmth._

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How did you like getting puthay pounded by your captain? Go drink some water you horny mofos. IDK IF I'M GOOD AT WRITING SO IF YOU LIKE IT PLS LET ME KNOW. Smut is not my strong suit so???  
> This is more a guilty pleasure for my own nasty ass, but if anyone out there is similarly a nasty piece of shit, enjoy!
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> -M


End file.
